


Quatervois

by hyosgardens



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Changyoon-centric, Slice of Life, barista!Seungjun, changyoon finds life pretty, dedicated to wjc, if u squint real hard it can be gay, librarian!changyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens
Summary: Short moments, life stories. Changyoon finds things to love in the details.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: wjc masterpieces





	Quatervois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterhyoid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asterhyoid).



It is truly something, to sit and watch the world go by. To be aware of each precious life every person leads, the complexities that tangle them in webs which someone else will never see wholly. One may be granted a portion, a delicate particle of another's existence if they are so lucky to achieve that person's trust. But one will never understand each and every connection a person has to others—no matter who they are, or what their relationship is.

Changyoon watches from behind his desk as a familiar man settles into a plush seat alone. Their surroundings, the steep bookshelves of his city's library, create a liminal space; timeless, abandoned except for the two of them. The stark fluorescent lights add to this effect. Perhaps it is the frequency of which he sees the man that has sparked Changyoon's interest in him. Perhaps it is his fond habit of observing with a touch of affection for unsuspecting strangers.

Jaeyoung asks for a recommendation today. Changyoon has watched him plow through books with no rhyme or reason for weeks, so he gives him a personal favorite just because.

In the very early hours before he unlocks the library, he finds himself in another place. Sat against the cold window of a coffee shop, tucked in the corner away from the door, he stays until the tender sun brushes through the room as it rises. When he enters, he is greeted by another memorable face, a smile so gentle as he takes his order it's like they're long-time friends. Seungjun has pretty handwriting—Changyoon is reminded whenever he sees the name tag pinned to his apron. The hands that take Changyoon's tips are pretty too. There's a ring on one of his fingers. He hopes they take care of those hands, of Seungjun.

The part-timer at the grocery store offers him flowers when no one else is looking. He is tall, and dimples crease his cheeks whenever he greets Changyoon. He suspects they could be friends, if they ever spoke more than once a week. Some days as he walks to the library, he sees him crouched in the alleyway, petting stray cats with the utmost care. Changyoon starts bringing him a coffee every now and then.

Quasi-familiar people enter his workplace and leave again to get on with their lives. He doesn't know what they find on his bookshelves, if they know what they're looking for or find what they need. He cannot do this forever, cannot sit and let time flow past him ceaselessly. But he finds solace in these routines, in a tidy dance he can keep track of as he tries to think of his next step forward.


End file.
